Mock The Ninja
by C.bcool444
Summary: This is a parody show of Mock the Week, with the characters discussing the latest chapters. Different characters every week.
1. 576

"Welcome to Mock the Ninja where we discuss what's happening in the narutoverse!"

A very cheerful looking Naruto grinned at the audience. "This week's guests are Sakura Haruno, Deidara, Suigetsu Hozuki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hinata Hyuga and Sai! Along with me your host Naruto Uzumaki!"

There was a round of applause. "This week we're discussing Naruto chapter 576!"

"So this week Sasuke found out Itachi came back and Madara continued to fight the five kages."

"Where was I this week?" Deidara yelled.

"You haven't shown up in ages." Suigetsu grinned. "I think you're still stuck in that puppet."

"I know that! I mean why haven't I come back? They were gonna let me out!"

"I guess you aren't important enough to the plot." Kisame grinned.

"Says you! You died too and you haven't even been revived yet if at all!"

"Sasuke running through the forest after Itachi just like old times." Kisame said ignoring the blonde.

"I hope he comes back home soon." Sakura sighed.

"It makes me wonder if there's something about the Uchiha clan they haven't told us yet."

"There are a lot of things they didn't tell us yet." Sai said smiling, "I think it's for something called suspense."

"The suspense before an EXPLOSION!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Hinata, what do you think about it?" Naruto asked.

"Um, Naruto... I... I think um... You should be back in it." She stammered.

"We need more Sasuke." Sakura stated, "We've had more of Naruto for weeks!"

"What a good few weeks those were." Deidara joked.

"What was that _blondie_?" Sakura got up.

"I said what a good few weeks those were _pinkie_." He stood up too holding a bomb.

A few minutes later everyone was subsided.

"Can anyone tell me the internet meme referenced into this chapter by the fans?" Naruto asked.

There was silence and no one answered.

"Okay, it was get back in the kitchen."

"What was that _Naruto_?" Sakura growled.

"Um, it was about what Madara said. He was apparently being sexist to grandma Tsunade."

"Well he's old, what did you expect?" Kisame snickered.

"He's got a face on his chest, that's really creepy." Sakura muttered.

"Yeah, how did he do that anyway?" Suigetsu laughed.

"I laughed when he pointed at it and asked Tsunade if she was related to him." Deidara grinned.

"Oh yeah. Me too." Kisame grinned.

"He was so serious too!" Sakura laughed.

"Though chances are he'll wipe us all out. I mean the guy can summon freaking meteors!" Suigetsu smirked.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Naruto groaned. "Okay we're almost out of time how about we do the final round."

A sign appeared on the wall behind them and spun round landing on funny captions that fit with this chapter.

"Illusions are very confusing things, especially with Sasuke Uchiha involved."

"Being a Senju is very dangerous if you're around Uchiha Madara."

"Madara acts like Yumichika from Bleach."

"Sasuke is somehow less emo than usual."

"Ok that's it from us this week. Please tune in next week for more from Mock the Ninja!"


	2. 577

"Welcome to Mock the Ninja, where we discuss what's happening in the narutoverse."

The host, Omoi, looked very bored. Or maybe he just didn't want to be here.

"This week's guests are Hidan, Kakuzu, Kushina, Might Guy, Orochimaru and Sai with me Omoi as your host."

After the crowd settled down he continued.

"This week we are discussing chapter 577."

"This week the fight against Madara continues and Tsunade is stabbed through the chest with a tree root. Also Itachi and Sasuke run into Kabuto."

"It was really boring!" Hidan complained. "There was none of me in it!"

"That's because you were buried by that kid." Kakuzu muttered.

"Grr shut up Kakuzu."

"Only when you die."

"What about you Kushina?" Omoi asked, what did you think?"

Hidan and Kakuzu glared at him.

"Oh..."

"What if Tsunade dies, and then Naruto loses hope and he dies too? Then everyone else loses hope and dies? I can't let that happen! I must not lose hope!" Omoi exclaimed.

Kushina looked annoyed he had butted in but smiled. "I'm sure that won't happen."

"Yeah, but how do you know...? What if..."

Kushina cut him off. "It _won't."_

He looked unconvinced but she smiled again. "I'm sure lady Tsunade will be fine. We Kunoichi are strong. We won't lose so easily!"

"She will be strong with the power of youth!"

"Women are weak." Orochimaru hissed, "I wish they'd get back to Sasuke and Itachi, I'm curious to see how they measure up to Kabuto..."

Kushina looked like she was going to hit him but thought better of it when he stuck out his long snake tongue. Instead being majorly grossed out like everyone else.

Sai smiled. "I don't think women are weak, not after being punched by Sakura."

Kushina nodded enthusiastically.

"Who cares?" Hidan grunted. "They should get back to the akatsuki, we were f*cking awesome!"

Kakuzu had to nod.

Kushina and Hidan glared at each other.

"They should get back to Naruto!" Kushina smiled, "He is the hero after all!"

"Yes Naruto fights so youthfully!" Gai exclaimed.

"_Sasuke_ is much more..." Orochimaru started but was cut off by Omoi.

"We're almost out of time, here's our final round."

A sign spun round and landed on things to possibly look forward to next chapter.

"Exposition on Madara...?"

"Tsunade's powerful moves!"

"More Itachi, Sasuke and Kabuto..."

"Fighting with the power of youth!"

"More from Konoha...?"

"More akatsuki!"

"I don't care."

"That's it for this week; see you next time on Mock the Ninja."


	3. 578

"Welcome to Mock the Ninja, where we discuss what's happening in the narutoverse."

Yamato smiled his creepy smile at the audience making them all shudder.

"This week's guests are Jiraiya, Shizune, Iruka, Konohamaru, Tayuya and Karin.

There was some cheering from the audience and Karin smiled and waved with a grin as did Jiraiya.

"This week we are discussing chapter 578."

"This week Sasuke and Itachi come face to face with Kabuto and Tsunade survives. Madara summons a lot of clones to fight the five kages."

"Of course Tsunade would be fine! She is the shapely strong hokage!" Jiraiya laughed his perverted laugh.

Shizune pulled a face. "I was worried for a minute there. Madara is so strong..."

"We got to see lots of Sasuke!" Karin said delightedly.

"I miss Naruto! He's way more cool than Sasuke!" Konohamaru pouted.

"What was that brat?" Karin snapped.

"Nothing hag!" Konohamaru growled.

They glared right up in each other's faces.

"They both suck." Tayuya smirked. "Lord Orochimaru was much better than them. But now he's inside Kabuto..."

"I agree, I think we do need to see more Naruto." Iruka cut her off.

"He has been off for a while." Yamato said with a smile.

"He was in most of the chapters beforehand," growled Karin, "its Sasuke's turn now."

"Just face it, Sasuke doesn't like you!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Quiet brat!" Karin smacked him on the head.

Konohamaru used his art of Otokonoko Tachi to make Sasuke and Suigetsu appear sexy no jutsu style. Karin squealed and when he changed back ruffled his hair.

"Do that again! Do it again!"

"Why does that jutsu always have that effect?" Konohamaru muttered.

Jiraiya grinned perverted. "Ah, so Naruto taught you that jutsu did he? Care to show me some more?"

"Wow you're even more perverted than master Ebisu."

Jiraiya blushed and laughed. "I can't help the fact women fall at my feet!"

Shizune, Karin and Tsunade all sweat dropped. Yeah right, they all thought.

"So Madara summoned a whole load of shadow clones." Yamato pointed out. "That can't be good."

"That guy is trouble." Jiraiya said sincerely.

"That Sasuke kid is a damn traitor." Tayuya muttered. "Taking Orochimaru's power then saying he's not his master."

"Orochimaru was a creep anyway." Karin growled.

"He was awesome! Shut up!" Tayuya yelled.

"You shut up!"

They continued to bicker while Konohamaru who unluckily sat next to them covered his ears.

"I hope Naruto will be okay fighting Tobi." Iruka mentioned.

"I hope Tsunade will be okay fighting Madara." Jiraiya nodded.

"We're out of time now." Yamato smiled. "Our final round is this."

A sign spun round and landed on things that could explain ninja gravity.

"Um, ninja reflexes?"

"A wizard did it?"

"Some kind of jutsu..."

"Training..."

"Hey wait a second! Weren't you kidnapped?" Karin asked.

"Heh, oh yeah..." Yamato smiled awkwardly. "That's all for this week. See you next time!"


End file.
